Messieurs, faites vos jeux !
by Ruth Dedallime
Summary: Mitobe a toujours été la mère poule de son équipe, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de couver aussi les joueurs adverses... Traduction de la fic de Kazunari Midorima "Gentlemen, place your bets".
1. Chapter 1

**Titre original** : Gentlemen, place your bets  
**Auteur** : Kazunari Midorima  
**Traducteur** : Ruth Dedallime

**Disclaimer** : Rien de Kuroko no Basket n'appartient à Kazu ou à moi. La fic originale, tout comme les Point-Guards Poker Players, appartiennent à Kazu. La traduction est mienne.**  
**

Ceci est une petite traduction de l'hilarante fic de Kazu "Gentlemen, place your bets", que je lui dédie, bien évidemment.  
Vous trouverez le lien vers la fic originale dans mes histoires favorites. "Gentlemen" fait partie d'un ensemble de fics et d'OS qui constitue un tout cohérent. Aussi, vous pouvez retrouver les Point-Guard Poker Players dans d'autre fics de Kazu.  
J'ai fait un board Pinterest avec des visuels des différents personnages de l'histoire. Le lien se trouve sur mon profil.  
Je remercie Violette et Ahelya pour leurs corrections.

L'histoire commence lors de l'épisode 12 de la saison 2 ou du chapitre 110 dans le volume 13 du manga, lors de la fameuse scène du sauna.

* * *

** Chapitre 1**

« Je n'aime pas l'idée de le laisser seul, avec ce… » Koganei fit une pause, jetant un œil aux membres de l'équipe de Too, étendus çà et là aux abords du sauna. Il baissa la voix et continua : « … ce type louche. »  
« Notre capitaine n'a rien de louche… » fit Sakurai, les joues d'un rose soutenu et les cheveux plaqués sur le visage. « Euh, j'veux dire… Désolé ! J'aurais pas dû écouter votre conversation et même si je l'ai fait, j'aurais pas dû intervenir… je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas… »  
« T'inquiète pas. Il est solide, » coupa Hyuga, pour réconforter Koganei. « J'ai confiance en lui. Il va nous gagner ce pari ! »  
Hyuga n'avait pas l'air beaucoup plus en forme que Sakurai et ses verres de lunettes étaient encore complètement couvertes de buée. Il parvint néanmoins à chanceler jusqu'au bassin d'eau froide, où il prit place entre Kawahara et Fukuda.  
« Il a intérêt à nous le gagner, ce pari. Je ne crois pas qu'on ait le budget pour payer des boissons à tout le monde, » marmonna Hyuga.  
Koganei et Sakurai regardèrent en direction de la porte, d'où leur parvenait le rire d'Imayoshi.

« Neuf frères et sœurs ?! » rigola Imayoshi, en repoussant en arrière ses cheveux mouillés de sueur. « Tu sais que les enfants ne naissent pas dans les choux, n'est-ce pâs (1) ? »  
Du doigt, il enleva un peu de condensation de l'intérieur de ses lunettes, mais cela ne servit pas à grand-chose. Communiquer avec le garçon mutique en face de lui était déjà difficile, vu que l'autre n'y mettait aucune bonne volonté, alors si en plus il ne pouvait pas voir ses gestes... Imayoshi se rapprocha prudemment, jusqu'à se trouver à la perpendiculaire de son interlocuteur.  
_Oui, j'ai eu des cours d'éducation sexuelle, moi aussi, merci bien,_ gloussa Mitobe, et si ça ne te dérange pas, je préférerais que tu restes là où tu étais.  
Il n'avait pas vu dans cette manœuvre d'approche une tentative d'améliorer leur communication, mais plutôt une technique d'intimidation. Mitobe était grand, exceptionnellement grand même, mais l'autre à côté de lui paraissait encore plus imposant que Kiyoshi-senpai.  
« Tu ne parles vraiment pas, n'est-ce pâs ? » fit Imayoshi avec son fort accent nasillard. « Quand Momoi t'a surnommé le 'Hook Shooter (2) solide et silencieux', personne ne l'a pris au sens littérâl. Nous allaons devoir présenter nos excuses à la petite demoiselle. »  
_Mademoiselle Momoi a dit ça à mon propos ?_ Mitobe haussa les épaules, tentant de dissimuler qu'il était secrètement heureux que la magnifique jeune fille l'ait remarqué. _Au moins, si je rougis ici, il ne le remarquera pas._  
« Tout à fait. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais grand-chose à dire, moi naon plus, si j'avais neuf frères et sœurs. Ils te laissent probablement pas beaucoup l'opportunité d'en placer une, hain ? Quand bien même t'en aurais l'envie. »  
_Aouch. En plein dans le mille,_ approuva Mitobe, en hochant la tête.  
« Quelque chose me dit qu'un type qui ne parle pas doit être une sacrée bonne oreille, pas vrai ? »  
Mitobe haussa derechef les épaules. _T'imagines même pas..._  
« Il existe une traditiaon de par chez moi. Quand aon se trouve dans un sauna pour purifier saon corps, c'est aussi l'opportunité de purifier saon âme. Par caonséquent, aurais-tu quelque chose à partager pour alléger ta caonscience ? »  
Mitobe fixa du regard le capitaine de l'équipe de Too qui tanguait sous l'effet de la chaleur. Il n'a pas l'air bien. Je devrais peut-être l'aider à sortir d'ici.  
« Naon ? » fit l'autre garçon. Il était tellement habitué aux bavardages intempestifs de ses coéquipiers que, dans son délire, il avait sans doute oublié à qui il était en train de parler. D'autant que ses lunettes étaient à nouveau totalement couvertes de buée.

« Ça va, là-dedans ? » fit Koganei, en frappant à la porte.  
_Je vais bien Shinji, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Il fait bien plus chaud chez moi en été. Je peux très bien le supporter._  
« J'ai pas encore noyé ton copain, » intervint Imayoshi.  
« Ok, si tu es sûr de toi, Rin, » répondit Koganei.  
Le capitaine de Too leva un sourcil que Mitobe décida d'ignorer.

Imayoshi fit une pause, puis rajouta un peu de combustible dans le feu. « C'est pas que je n'apprécie pas immensément ta caompagnie, mais je pense que plus vite aon dégagera d'ici, mieux aon se portera l'un et l'autre. Tu crois pâs ? »  
_Le plus vite tu dégageras d'ici, au mieux JE me porterai._  
« Je peux peut-être te caonvaincre de sortir le premier... L'argent, ça t'intéresse ? »  
Mitobe détourna le regard en soupirant. Mon équipe vaut plus que quelques yens.  
« Ouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Je pourrais sinaon te raconter des histoires de fantômes ? Ça te fait peur ? » demanda Imayoshi, avec un large sourire.  
_Y a que ton sourire qui me fait peur,_ pensa Mitobe. _Franchement, qui d'autre peut bien sourire comme ça ?_  
« T'es pas facile à cerner, Mitobe-kun. T'as déjà joué au poker ? »  
Mitobe secoua la tête.  
« Naon ? Et bien, t'es formellement invité à la prochaine partie de poker des Point-Guards (3) de vendredi soir. Nous ne jouaons pas d'argent, mais tu dois apporter de la bouffe, du sucré si possible. Takao n'apporte que des trucs sains et "baons pour ta santé" et Kasamatsu s'imagine que le ramen est le summum de la gastronomie. »  
_Moi ? Mais je suis pas Point-Guard !_ pensa Mitobe.  
Après avoir passé dix minutes seul avec le garçon silencieux, Imayoshi se sentait maintenant capable de deviner ce que signifiait ce visage expressif :  
« Oui, toi ; puisqu'y a que toi ici. Je sais que ma réputatiaon m'a précédé, mais je te jure que je suis pas un psychopâthe. Je suis juste un sociopâthe narcissique. Je me plais en ma propre caompagnie, mais je ressens pas encore le besoin de me parler à moi-même. »  
_Voilà qui est surprenant, vu à quel point tu sembles détester le silence._  
« Bon, puisque t'as pas l'air de vouloir profiter du caonfessionnal qu'est ce saunâ, moi, je vais le faire, » continua-t-il en reprenant le fil originel de la conversation ce qui obligea Mitobe à se la remémorer en entier pour comprendre de quoi il était question. « Et puis, j'ai l'impressiaon que je peux te dire n'importe quoi sans crainte que cela me retombe sur la gueule. »  
_Par pitié, ne me révèle pas que tu as buté un de tes kouhais._  
« T'en fais pâs. Si tu t'évanouis, je préviendrai tes coéquipiers pour qu'ils te portent à l'extérieur... Mais ce que je regrette… » soupira-t-il. « Je regrette d'avoir laissé l'équipe de Too évoluer ainsi cette année. Sur le papier, ça parait stupide, et même suffisant, vu qu'on a pas perdu un seul match cette saisaon, mais je crains que l'égo d'Aomine ne fasse plus de dégâts qu'autre chose à laong terme pour notre équipe. »  
Mitobe n'était pas surpris ; ce genre de sourire forcé ne lui était pas complètement étranger. Il observait les gens tout le temps et ceux qui forçaient ainsi un sourire le faisaient généralement pour cacher quelque chose.  
« Et puis, il y a Sakurai... A sa manière, ce pauvre garçaon est pire qu'Aomine. Je te jure, il était déjà complètement névrosé en arrivant dans l'équipe. J'essaye le plus souvent de voir à laong terme, tu caomprends ? Je ne peux pas juste garder le nez dans le guidaon, il faut aussi planifier l'avenir et tout. Alors, même si bientôt, je ne serai plus capitaine, je me sens quand même responsable de ce qui va advenir. »  
_Je ne vois pas où tu..._

Le Point-Guard gémit tout à coup et s'affaissa vers l'avant. Mitobe retira soigneusement les lunettes du garçon et vit qu'il n'était plus 100% avec lui. Il lui tapota la joue jusqu'à ce que Imayoshi reprenne conscience.  
« Je suis désolé de te demander çâ, mais pourrais-tu m'aider à sortir de là ? Je pense pas pouvoir tenir sur mes jambes pour le moment. »  
Mitobe hésita. Est-ce que ce n'était pas un autre de ses plans ?  
« Je te promets, » haleta Imayoshi, « j'admettrai ma défaite. Sur mon honneur ! »  
La bouche de Mitobe se tordit en un sourire incrédule.  
« Ok, t'as qu'à me jeter dehors, si ça te fait plaisir ! » grimaça Imayoshi.

Mitobe aida Imayoshi à se mettre debout et à retrouver un équilibre chancelant, puis, après s'être assuré que la serviette du Point-Guard ne risquait pas de glisser, il passa le bras du capitaine par-dessus son épaule et referma son bras gauche autour de sa taille. La présence d'Imayoshi, imposante tant qu'il était assis, fondit comme neige au soleil, quand Mitobe constata que lui-même mesurait facilement six centimètres de plus. D'autant que, pour l'heure, le capitaine de Too menaçait de tourner de l'œil en gémissant comme un ivrogne.

Mitobe le traîna jusqu'à la porte, qu'il ouvrit délicatement du pied. Koganei, Hyuga et Sakurai furent tous là en un instant pour constater la victoire de Mitobe, dernier à quitter le sauna. Il se déchargea de son fardeau auprès du jeune Shooting Guard (4) aux nerfs fragiles et put ensuite recevoir les félicitations de son équipe.  
« Je savais que tu en étais capable, » dit Hyuga en lui tapant dans le dos.  
« J'espérais bien qu'il te tuerait pas, » fit Koganei, visiblement rassuré.  
_Je suis plus fort que ça,_ répondit l'expression sans équivoque de Mitobe. _Certains de mes frères et sœurs ne sont pas des enfants de chœur, après tout._  
« Je sais, je sais, mais bon, tu peux pas avoir le monopole de l'inquiétude, » fit Koganei en haussant les épaules.  
« Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait chercher mes lunettes ? Je crois que je les ai oubliées dans le saunâ, » demanda Imayoshi. Mitobe retourna dans l'étuve et les retrouva exactement là où il les avait posées.

* * *

Plus tard, quand Imayoshi eut repris des couleurs normales, il sortit du bain froid et chancela jusqu'aux vestiaires, où il se trouva nez à nez avec le Hook Shooter de Seirin, toujours aussi silencieux, et drapé dans un yukata bleu clair.  
« Je crois que je te dois une boissaon, » dit-il, en mettant son propre yukata et en séchant ses cheveux avec une serviette.  
_Oui, je crois bien que tu m'en dois une,_ approuva Mitobe.  
Imayoshi chercha son portefeuille parmi ses affaires et introduisit dans le distributeur la somme correspondante à la boisson la plus chère. Puis il recula pour permettre à Mitobe de faire son choix. Ce dernier prit une boisson énergétique parfumée à la fraise.  
« Je vais peut-être même t'offrir quelque chose à grignoter, » reprit Imayoshi en désignant un second distributeur.  
Immédiatement, les yeux de Mitobe s'arrêtèrent sur ses barres de KitKat favorites : celle au wasabi et celle au chili épicé, mais il détourna rapidement le regard, pour éviter les malentendus. _L'enjeu du pari était une boisson. Rien de plus._  
« Ne joue pas au martyre, si tu veux un Kitkât, je t'offre un Kitkât. Après tout, t'aurais pu me laisser crever là-dedans et tu l'as pas fait, » fit Imayoshi, en marchant résolument vers le distributeur.  
Tous les KitKat étaient au même prix, il glissa donc deux pièces de 100 yens dans la machine et demanda par-dessus son épaule : « Alors, tu veux lequel ? Wasabi ou Chili ? »  
_L'un ou l'autre,_ tressaillit Mitobe, surpris par les capacités d'observation de ce garçon aux paupières presque closes. Il ne vit pas quel bouton Imayoshi avait pressé, mais il entendit distinctement le bruit du paquet tombant dans le tiroir du bas du distributeur, suivi aussitôt de deux nouvelles pièces et d'un deuxième paquet rejoignant le premier.  
« J'ai jamais goûté celui au wasabi. Ça te dit qu'on partâge ? » demanda Imayoshi, en lançant celui au chili en direction de Mitobe, qui tendit le bras et l'attrapa.

Alors qu'ils sortaient du vestiaire, ils aperçurent Sakurai cavalant dans le couloir, une serviette serrée bien fort autour de la taille. Des ricanements venaient du vestibule, suivi des pas lourds et rapides de deux poursuivants. Imayoshi poussa Mitobe sur le côté, laissant passer Sakurai qui criait : « Je suis désolé ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! »  
Deux membres de l'équipe de Too, que Mitobe avait vu dans le sauna, passèrent à leur tour, bien décidés à rattraper le Shooting Guard.  
« Capitaine, » fit l'un d'eux avec un signe de tête, tout en conservant son allure.  
_Est-ce que j'ai vraiment envie de savoir ?_  
« Je te promets, j'ai jamais porté la main sur lui, mais aon dirait qu'il fait tout pour se faire martyriser par les autres, » fit Imayoshi en levant les mains en signe de capitulation.  
Encadré par ses deux coéquipiers, Sakurai fut bientôt traîné jusqu'au vestibule, où trois filles gloussaient, leur téléphone à la main.  
« Elles veulent juste te parler, Sakurai. Reprends-toi et nous fiche pas la honte ! » fit l'un d'eux d'une voix sèche en mettant un coup de poing de sa main libre dans le ventre de sa victime.  
De nouveau sur ses pieds, mais toujours couvert uniquement d'une serviette, Sakurai jeta un coup d'œil aux filles et s'évanouit aussitôt.  
« Il est pathétique, » remarqua l'une des filles, en contemplant le comateux d'un air dégoûté.  
« Venez, on vous offre un verre pour nous faire pardonner, » proposèrent aussitôt les garçons.  
Mitobe se précipita vers Sakurai tandis que les autres s'éloignaient. Il s'agenouilla et tapota la joue du garçon. _Si je dois encore m'occuper d'un gars de Too..._  
« Mais laisse-le daonc. Tu te prends pour qui ? Sa môman ? » fit Imayoshi, en s'accroupissant à ses côtés. Il poussa du doigt le Shooting Guard, en se demandant si le garçon survivrait jusqu'à la fin de la saison.  
Sakurai se redressa brusquement, les faisant tout deux sursauter, puis en tentant de s'enfuir, il heurta la fille qui était restée en arrière. La serviette tomba au sol, Sakurai et la fille poussèrent des cris de concert, puis le garçon tomba à la renverse, raide comme une planche, son corps nu totalement exposé.

Une fois sa première frayeur passée, la fille se mit à prendre des photos.  
Mitobe s'empara de la serviette posée sur les épaules d'Imayoshi et en couvrit la dignité déjà blessée de Sakurai.  
_Arrête-la, bon sang !_  
« Si tu viens jouer au poker vendredi, je m'occupe d'elle, » négocia Imayoshi, alors que la fille commençait à écrire un message pour accompagner la photo.  
_Tout ce que tu veux, fais juste quelque chose. Mais sans lui faire de mal,_ Mitobe acquiesça vigoureusement.  
« Mademoiselle, personne n'a envie de voir çâ, » intervint Imayoshi en lui prenant le téléphone des mains pour couper court à ses protestations. Après quoi, il montra rapidement le téléphone à Mitobe, en pointant le fichier vide. « Tu vois ? Plus rien. »  
La fille les fusilla du regard pendant une seconde, avant de réaliser que le sourire d'Imayoshi n'était pas aussi bienveillant qu'il ne paraissait. Elle arracha son téléphone de sa main tendue et recula en direction du vestibule, avant de se retourner et prendre la fuite.

Mitobe soupira et utilisa la deuxième serviette pour faire un oreiller à Sakurai. Imayoshi saisit le téléphone de Mitobe dans sa poche et le synchronisa avec le sien.  
« Je te texterai l'heure et l'endroit. T'inquiète, aon se retrouve dans un café à côté des dortoirs de Too. Tu peux y aller maintenant et moi je m'occupe de ce... bordel. Je voudrais pas que taon équipe croit que je t'ai noyé dans les douches, hain ? »  
Mitobe jeta un dernier coup d'œil au garçon étendu par terre, puis au jeune homme souriant. Il y avait quelque chose de prédateur dans ce sourire, mais Mitobe comprit que c'était également un moyen de défense. En définitive, il était davantage inquiet pour Imayoshi qu'il ne l'était pour Sakurai.

* * *

1: Imayoshi a l'accent nasillard d'Osaka. Pour ressembler au plus près, j'ai accentué les "a" en fin de phrase, remplacé tous les sons "on" par "aon" et les "in" par des "ain".  
2: Un Hook-shooter est un joueur qui pratique des hook shot (en français un 'bras roulé'), qui sont des tirs au panier en plaçant la main comme un crochet autour de la balle et en faisant un ample geste du bras qui se termine au-dessus du niveau de la tête. Il faut le voir pour comprendre.  
3: Un Point-Guard est une position au basket-ball à l'arrière du terrain. En français, on parle de meneur de jeu, mais ce n'est pas une très bonne traduction. Les japonais, comme les anglo-saxons, utilisent le terme de Point-Guard, j'ai donc choisi de le garder tel quel.  
4 : Un Shooting-guard est une autre position au basket-ball. En français on parle de 'arrière', pas une très bonne traduction non plus. Le rôle des Shooting-guards est de marquer des paniers à trois points de l'extérieur. Pour la même raison que précédemment, j'ai préféré garder le terme anglo-saxon.

* * *

Kazu aime les reviews, donc n'hésitez pas à en laisser pour elle, annexement pour moi, mais je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.  
La suite dans 15 jours !

A bientôt !  
Ruth


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre original** : Gentlemen, place your bets  
**Auteur** : Kazunari Midorima  
**Traducteur** : Ruth Dedallime

**Disclaimer** : Rien de Kuroko no Basket n'appartient à Kazu ou à moi. La fic originale, tout comme les Point-Guards Poker Players, appartiennent à Kazu. La traduction est mienne.**  
**

Et voici la suite de la traduction de la fic de Kazu. Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Je remercie Violette et Ahelya pour leurs corrections.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Un mois passa et Mitobe se sentait sincèrement soulagé de ne pas avoir reçu de nouvelles de Imayoshi Shoichi. Puis, un vendredi soir tard, bien après l'heure de couvre-feu d'un lycéen, son téléphone vibra silencieusement sur la table du salon.

[Vendredi prochain, Yami-No Kaffee, 20h00. N'oublie pas les sucreries.]

Yami-No-Kaffee était au deuxième étage au-dessus d'une pharmacie et Mitobe passa trois fois devant avant de reconnaître Takao qui l'attendait sur un banc, tout en jouant avec son portable.  
« J'me demandais si t'hésitais à monter ou si t'étais perdu ? »  
_Perdu,_ les épaules de Mitobe s'affaissèrent.  
« Quand Imayoshi nous a dit qu' tu venais, j'ai refusé d'en croire mes oreilles, » rigola Takao. « Mais j'suis content que tu sois là. Viens, j'te montre le chemin. »

Takao précéda Mitobe dans la pharmacie, fit un petit signe à l'employé derrière son comptoir, et emprunta un couloir menant à un escalier bien caché. La pièce était longue et étroite, et tellement sombre qu'on aurait pu croire ses murs peints de la couleur d'un café noir.  
_Pourquoi je n'ai dit à personne où j'allais ? Et si c'était un repère de Yakuzas ? Tu me manqueras, Koganei. Venge ma mort..._

Imayoshi et Kasamatsu étaient assis autour d'une table carré tout au fond de la salle. Un bol de ramens, une assiette de sushi et une petite tasse de café noir attendaient à chaque place. Kasamatsu avait la tête plongée dans un ouvrage intitulé "L'encyclopédie moderne des jeux de cartes de Hoyle". Imayoshi était assis, appuyé au mur du fond et il essayait de voir ce que Mitobe avait apporté sans en avoir l'air.

« Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit qu'il viendrait. Je ne sais peut-être pas grand-chose de notre futur-ami Mitobe-kun, mais je sais reconnaître un mec biein quand j'en croise un. »  
« Et tout ça pour mieux les rouler dans la farine, pas vrai _Saint_ (1) ? » demanda Takao, en invitant Mitobe à choisir sa place.  
_En face d'Imayoshi ? Ou en face de Kasamatsu, ce qui mettrait Imayoshi à ma gauche ? _s'interrogea Mitobe._ Qu'est-ce qu'on a appris en biologie __déjà __? __Si on garde le contact oculaire avec un prédateur, il ne nous perçoit pas comme une proie, c'est bien ça ?_  
Il prit donc le siège en face d'Imayoshi.

Les douze mochi apportés par Mitobe disparurent moins d'une minute après qu'il ait ouvert la boite.  
« Sérieux, tu peux rester même si tu joues pas aux cartes, je m'en fiche, » dit Kasamatsu. « Continue juste à apporter ce genre de trucs et je te déclarerai vainqueur à chaque partie. »  
_J'ai déjà gagné ? Attendez, on n'a même pas commencé,_ gloussa Mitobe.  
« C'est une manière comme une autre de déterminer le vainqueur, je suppose... » renchérit Imayoshi, en gloussant lui aussi.  
« Tu vas vite voir, Mitobe-kun, qu'on n'est pas super doué aux cartes, » avoua Takao. « En fait, on est même nul au poker. J'ai jamais gagné la moindre partie et j'suis pourtant pas plus mauvais qu'les deux autres, c'est juste que... »  
« C'est juste que quand c'est au tour de Kasamatsu de choisir un jeu, comme il doit le faire ce soir, aon passe les trois quarts du temps à essayer de comprendre les règles, » termina Imayoshi.  
« C'est pas mieux quand c'est toi qui choisit ! » fit Kasamatsu en lançant un regard furieux à Imayoshi. « Tu prends toujours des jeux qui durent trop longtemps. »  
_Ils sont comme des grands enfants. OK, je crois que je peux gérer,_ pensa le garçon silencieux, en évacuant une partie de sa nervosité.  
« Et Takao bavasse pour ne rien dire tout au laong des parties, nous faisant oublier à qui c'était le tour, » reprit Imayoshi, en ignorant le regard hostile de Kasamatsu. « AOn est tous nuls, mais aon s'amuse bien. Et, en prime, aon est libre de se plaindre tout notre saoul de nos coéquipiers de la Génération des Miracles... Baon, Mitobe-kun, maintenant, on va devoir en passer par les deux-trois règles de la maisaon. »  
« Primo : **We don't talk about Poker Club. What's said at Poker Club, stays at Poker Club** (2), » mugit Takao en anglais.  
« Tu dois choisir une seule citation de mauvais goût, Takao : _Las Vegas_ ou _Fight Club_. Pas les deux, » grogna Kasamatsu. « En d'autres termes, ne parle pas... euh... ne dit rien... euh... bref, ta manière de communiquer, à personne à propos de ce qui se passe ici. Pas même à tes amis ou à ta famille. »  
« Faut les excuser... Takao passe à l'anglais dès qu'il en a l'opportunité et Kasamatsu est horriblement soupe-au-lait, » expliqua Imayoshi.  
« Mais pas du tout ! » fit Kasamatsu, en balançant le livre de règles à l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de Too.  
« Parfait. C'est daonc moi qui choisit le jeu ce soir, n'est-ce pâs ? » fit ce dernier.  
« Secundo, » continua Takao, comme si de rien n'était, « tu dois partager au moins une histoire drôle ou embarrassante à propos d'ton coéquipier d'la Génération des Miracles. »  
« Peut-il seulement faire ça ? » demanda Kasamatsu. « Est-ce que tu parles ? »  
« Il communique très bien, _Pacifiste_, » railla Imayoshi. « Tu dois juste tendre l'oreille et écouter attentivement. »  
« Tertio : nous avons tous des surnoms ironiques, et t'en auras un, toi aussi, avant la fin d'la soirée, » Takao poursuivit son énumération. « Et dernier point et non des moindres : on choisit les jeux à tour de rôle. Voilà. C'est nous : les _Point Guards Poker Players_ (3) ! »

* * *

« Est-ce que t'âs un 3 ? » demanda Imayoshi, en fixant Kasamatsu par-dessus ses cartes.  
« Bien sûr que j'ai des 3 ! » répondit sèchement l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de Kaijou. Il saisit les cartes et les jeta sur la table. « J'en reviens pas que t'aies choisi ce jeu de gamins, Saint. »  
« Mais je t'en prie, Pacifiste, » répondit Imayoshi avec un large sourire, tandis qu'il empochait son butin et jetait des cartes à la pioche au centre de la table.  
« Et toi, _Babillard_ (4), as-tu des dames ? » fit Kasamatsu en se tournant vers Mitobe.  
« Babillard ! J'adore ! » couina Takao.  
« Babillard est adopté, » approuva Imayoshi. Il prit une grande gorgée de café, en regardant Babillard examiner ses cartes.  
_Non_, Mitobe secoua la tête. _Pas de dames. Pioche !_  
« Pff... » se plaignit Kasamatsu, en piochant une nouvelle carte dans la pile. « Bon, c'est ton tour. Je veux une histoire embarrassante sur Kuroko. »  
Mitobe avait redouté ce sujet de conversation toute la soirée. Il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de la moindre chose que Kuroko aurait pu faire. Il sortit néanmoins son téléphone et commença à taper la seule chose qui semblait convenir.

[Comme Kuroko est invisible, c'est difficile de le surprendre en train de faire un truc gênant. Mais il aime bien prétendre être là depuis le début, alors qu'il est arrivé juste à temps pour entendre quelqu'un demander où il est. Il le fait aussi quand il est en sueur et hors d'haleine, et là c'est évident qu'il ment.]

Il appuya sur la touche "envoi" et chacun des trois téléphones alerta à sa manière son propriétaire du nouveau message : le téléphone d'Imayoshi vibra sans un bruit ; celui de Kasamatsu joua un riff de guitare ; et le troisième un extrait de la voix de Midorima prononçant "_Takao_" d'un ton sévère.  
Ils prirent tous le temps de lire le texto.  
« C'est pas juste que t'aies le seul membre de la Génération des Miracles calme et bien élevé, » geignit Kasamatsu.  
[Et aussi, ses cheveux en bataille au réveil font peur...] tapa vite Mitobe.  
« Eh, si vous voulez une histoire embarrassante, j'en ai u... » commença Takao.  
« Personne n'est intéressé par tes histoires genre "il est trop mignon, Shin-chan, quand il est gêné", _Taupe_ (5), alors ferme-là avant de te faire bannir à nouveau, » coupa Kasamatsu.  
« Mais euuuuuh... Vous m'laissez jamais rien raconter ! »  
« Quand tu lui auras enfain proposé de sortir avec toi, tu pourras partager autant d'histoires gênantes – et naon-sexuelles – que tu voudrâs. Jusqu'à là, aon te l'ainterdit, » décréta Imayoshi.  
_Takao et Midorima ?_ La surprise de Mitobe était clairement étalée sur son visage.  
« On ne fait pas discriminatiaon ici, Babillard, ça te caonvient ? » demanda Imayoshi, les paupières une fraction plus ouvertes que d'habitude.  
_Qui suis-je pour juger ?_ Mitobe sourit gentiment. _Vous m'avez donné une place alors que j'en place pas une. Oh non, voilà que j'en fais des aussi mauvais qu'Izuki_. (6)  
« Je pense que nous allaons très bien nous entendre, » sourit à son tour Imayoshi.

Kasamatsu rassembla la vaisselle pendant que Takao empilait les tasses vides sur un plateau et les amenait vers le bar. Imayoshi essuya la table et Mitobe passa le balai tout autour.  
« Alors, t'en penses quoi, Babillard, tu veux venir la prochaine fois ? On se retrouve à peu près toutes les deux semaines, sauf pendant les vacances et les exams, » demanda Kasamatsu, après qu'ils ont rassemblé tout ce qu'ils avaient apporté et s'apprêtaient maintenant à partir.  
_Ca me dit bien,_ approuva Mitobe.  
« Cool, » dit l'ancien Point Guard de Kaijo. « Nous sommes un peu moroses depuis que _Dynamite_ (7), euh, je veux dire Kasuga Ryuhei de Seiho a quitté son équipe et est parti à la fac. Notre quatuor est devenu un trio et c'est pas génial pour jouer aux jeux les plus sympas. »

Mitobe tendit le bras et tapota l'épaule de Kasamatsu.  
_C'est dur quand les copains s'en vont, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'essayerai pas de le remplacer, mais j'espère pouvoir combler un peu le vide._

* * *

1 : Saint est le surnom donné à Imayoshi par ses camarades.  
2 : littéralement « On ne parle pas du Club de Poker. Ce qui est dit au club de Poker reste au Club de Poker. »  
3 : j'ai préféré garder le nom original du groupe. Il était difficile à traduire de manière convaincante.  
4 : le surnom original de Mitobe est "Chatterbox" (moulin-à-paroles). Moulin-à-paroles m'a paru un peu trop long pour un surnom, je lui ai donc préféré "Babillard" avec l'accord de Kazu.  
5 : le surnom original de Takao est "Bat" (chauve-souris) et prend sa source dans l'expression "blind as a bat" (aveugle comme une chauve-souris). J'ai donc ici remplacé Bat par "Taupe" pour "myope comme une taupe".  
6 : la version originale était _I'm a freak who doesn't speak._ Le jeu de mots ici était sur la rime. Le personnage d'Izuki Shun est réputé pour ses très mauvais jeux de mots.  
7 : le surnom original de Kasuga Ryuhei est "Firecracker", mais la traduction littérale "Pétard" n'était pas très adaptée, Firecracker correspondant à une personnalité explosive. Pétard à cause du sous-entendu pétard-joint ne donne pas vraiment une impression explosive, Dynamite oui.

* * *

Kazu aime les reviews, donc n'hésitez pas à en laisser pour elle, annexement pour moi, mais je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.  
La suite dans 15 jours !

A bientôt !  
Ruth


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre original** : Gentlemen, place your bets  
**Auteur** : Kazunari Midorima  
**Traducteur** : Ruth Dedallime

**Disclaimer** : Rien de Kuroko no Basket n'appartient à Kazu ou à moi. La fic originale, tout comme les Point-Guards Poker Players, appartiennent à Kazu. La traduction est mienne.**  
**

Et voici la suite de la traduction de la fic de Kazu. Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Je remercie Violette et Ahelya pour leurs corrections.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Mitobe était le seul encore éveillé à l'arrière du bus. Derrière lui, Kagami était étalé sur les sièges arrière et ronflait bruyamment. Koganei était effondré sur son épaule et, de l'autre côté de l'allée, Izuki et Furihata s'étaient endormis vingt minutes auparavant. Sur la tablette devant Izuki, une pile de dossiers sur les équipes adverses était placée en équilibre précaire. Toute la nuit, ils avaient réfléchi à des stratégies, comploté et planifié - comme tout Point-Guard qui se respecte – afin de mieux mener l'équipe à la victoire.

Mitobe ne se sentait pas l'âme d'un meneur, l'idée même lui faisait un peu peur, et il se sentait parfaitement à sa place en tant que renfort.  
_Je suis envahi par les Point-Guards_, rigola-t-il intérieurement.  
Que ce soit ici, au sein de son équipe, ou avec les Point-Guards Poker Players, il était décidément toujours entouré de caractères bien trempés.

A cause d'un accident de voiture quand il était enfant, Mitobe était incapable de dormir dans un véhicule en mouvement. Et bien qu'il soit déjà 4 heures du matin et qu'un match d'entraînement contre Rakuzan les attende à l'arrivée, il était incapable de fermer l'œil.  
_Il n'y a qu'une personne de ma connaissance,_ pensa-t-il, _qui semble toujours répondre à mes textos quelle que soit l'heure du jour ou de la nuit._

[Pourquoi moi ?] envoya-t-il à Imayoshi, en se demandant si ce dernier était réveillé.

[Bien que je sois réputé pour ma vivacité d'esprit, il est 4h du mat et, sans voir tes expressions, il m'est impossible de deviner la signification intrinsèque de ta question. Il va falloir développer, Babillard.]

Mitobe ne put s'empêcher de lire la réponse en imaginant l'accent nasillard de Saint.

[Pourquoi m'as-tu invité à rejoindre les Point-Guards Poker Players ? Seirin a deux Point-Guards - Izuki et Furihata. Tu sais que je joue au centre, n'est-ce pas ?] tapa Mitobe en réponse, mais il hésita à l'envoyer.  
_Et si Saint n'était pas au courant ? Est-ce qu'il changerait d'avis ? Ne plus jouer au poker avec eux serait..._

Koganei s'étira dans son sommeil et, en roulant vers la fenêtre, desserra l'étreinte mortelle qu'il faisait subir à l'épaule de Mitobe. Ce dernier sentit des fourmis parcourir brusquement son bras alors que le sang y circulait à nouveau librement. Il envisagea une seconde d'effacer la dernière partie de son message.

[Ca va ? Il est vachement tard pour avoir une conversation aussi sérieuse, non ?]

Mitobe décida de faire confiance à son ami, mais édita son message pour répondre à sa dernière question. [Nous sommes dans le bus en direction de Rakuzan et je n'arrive pas à dormir. Pourquoi m'as-tu invité à rejoindre les Point-Guards Poker Players ? Seirin a deux Point-Guards - Izuki et Furihata. Tu sais que je joue au centre, n'est-ce pas ?]

[Ah, c'est compliqué] fit le texto de réponse, accompagné d'un émoticon qui clignait de l'œil.

[S'il te plaît, explique ; je me sens... comme la cinquième roue du carrosse.]

L'écran du portable de Mitobe était programmé pour s'éteindre au bout de vingt secondes d'inactivité, et alors que la luminosité s'altérait pour finalement virer au noir, Mitobe se demanda, _Est-ce que je suis allé trop loin ?_

Au bout de trois minutes, son téléphone vibra en réponse, mais il échappa des doigts du garçon et tomba dans l'allée. Le bus s'engagea dans une courbe au même moment, envoyant le téléphone glisser plus loin, au niveau de Fukuda et Kawahara qui jouaient aux cartes.  
_Je devrais peut-être leur demander de m'apprendre un jeu,_ pensa-t-il, en partant à la poursuite de son téléphone.

Il trébucha sur le siège devant Tsuchida, qui chuchotait dans son téléphone, sans aucun doute à sa copine, l'aînée des petites sœurs de Mitobe. _J'espère pour lui que c'est bien Yumi au bout du fil_, se dit Mitobe, tout en pensant en même temps, _de toutes les filles de Tokyo, il fallait qu'il choisisse ma sœur._

Il parvint finalement à attraper son téléphone derrière le renflement de la roue, alors que Kiyoshi, Hyuga et la coach le regardaient faire ses acrobaties maladroites. Kiyoshi ne dit rien mais haussa un sourcil.

_Tout va bien,_ fit signe Mitobe, en ignorant sa question et en brandissant son téléphone. Kiyoshi sourit, hocha la tête et ils reprirent leur discussion.

[Regarde tes mails. C'est trop long pour te l'envoyer par texto.]

Mitobe gloussa et vérifia ses mails, content de ne pas avoir été ignoré.

« Quand Dynamite nous a quitté, nous avons commencé à lister tous les PG de Tokyo. Aucun ne nous a convaincu. Votre mec, là, Furihata ? Franchement, c'est la première fois que j'entends parler de lui. Izuki a été exclu d'office. Pacifiste déteste ses jeux de mots. Un ou deux, il supporterait, mais davantage, il l'étranglerait aussi sec. Taupe avait ses propres objections. Ce garçon est tellement vaniteux, je te jure, je ne sais pas comment _Mondain_ (1) le supporte. Bref, il a dit que Izuki était "trop canon". Je trouve ça complètement ridicule, lui et Taupe pourraient aussi bien être jumeaux. Et je suis, bien évidemment, plus séduisant que Taupe. Tout comme Kasamatsu d'ailleurs, puisque c'est toujours lui qui rend toutes les filles en chaleur (pas qu'il sache quoi faire avec elles, ce fichu crétin). Donc, quand je t'ai invité, je l'ai fait parce que je pensais que tu cadrais bien. Tu es calme, patient et j'apprécie ton sens de l'humour. C'est tout. Il n'y a pas eu de grands débats à ce propos, je n'ai pas demandé la permission, j'ai tenté le coup et nous sommes tous satisfaits de mon initiative. Tu n'es peut-être pas un Point-Guard, mais on s'en fiche. Si tu préfères, nous changerons de nom. D'ailleurs, je suis sûr qu'Akashi-kun apprécierait. »

En lisant la réponse, Mitobe se sentit... un peu ému, sentiment qui le rendait plutôt mal à l'aise, mais en même temps, stupidement heureux. Il quitta sa boite mail et bascula à nouveau sur les textos.

[N'essaye même pas de changer le nom et... merci.]

[Mais je t'en prie]

* * *

1. Le surnom original de Midorima Shintarou (si vous avez suivi) est « Socialite », littéralement Mondain.

* * *

Kazu aime les reviews, donc n'hésitez pas à en laisser pour elle, annexement pour moi, mais je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.  
La suite dans 15 jours !

A bientôt !  
Ruth


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre original** : Gentlemen, place your bets  
**Auteur** : Midorima Kazunari  
**Traducteur** : Ruth Dedallime

**Disclaimer** : Rien de Kuroko no Basket n'appartient à Kazu ou à moi. La fic originale, tout comme les Point-Guards Poker Players, appartiennent à Kazu. La traduction est mienne.**  
**

Et voici la suite de la traduction de la fic de Kazu. Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Je remercie Ahelya pour ses corrections.

Ce chapitre fait suite au chapitre 9 de la fic _Partners_ de Kazu

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Kasamatsu se demandait s'il parviendrait à respirer à nouveau un jour. Il avait pesé le pour et le contre depuis son lever – ce n'était qu'une sinusite après tout, rien de grave – mais après quatre heures d'agonie, il avait finalement envoyé un texto aux autres Point-Guard Poker Players pour se décommander de la partie du soir. Entre les maux de tête lancinants et la fièvre, il savait qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à sortir. Mieux valait se plonger dans ses manuels et étudier davantage pour son examen de biologie de première année de médecine.

Il avait mis du temps à se décider sur son orientation post-bac, ne sachant ce qu'il voulait faire jusqu'à son dernier semestre de lycée. Heureusement qu'il était un élève studieux ! Il avait ainsi réussi les examens d'admissions avec peu de préparations. Pendant ses mois d'indécisions, son professeur principal lui avait ressassé avec une agitation croissante que la vie active d'une personne devait être mis au service du bien commun. Mais c'était son frère qui lui avait donné le meilleur conseil : « La vie, ce n'est pas le bien commun, Yukio. C'est ton bien-être, avant tout. Réfléchis à ce qui te peine et à ce qui te passionne et essaye de voir où les deux pourraient converger. Et là, tu sauras pour sûr ce à quoi tu es destiné. »  
C'était facile à dire pour lui. Son frère avait toujours aimé les voitures, et était devenu mécanicien dès qu'il avait été capable de tenir une clé à molette dans la main. Ces mots n'avaient pas eu grand sens pour Yukio au début. Oui, il avait connu la défaite, mais il ne comprenait pas la véritable douleur et en avait pleinement conscience. Oui, il aimait la musique, mais la guitare restait son domaine réservé, pas un plaisir qu'il voulait partager avec d'autres.

Mais tout avait changé lors de ce moment abominable où il avait vu le futur de son meilleur ami partir en fumée. C'est alors que Kasamatsu avait pris conscience que rien ne lui était plus pénible que de voir les rêves de quelqu'un qu'il appréciait (quelqu'un à qui il tenait énormément même) se briser sans qu'il l'ait mérité. Il eut cependant davantage de mal à trouver quelle passion l'animait. Mais après avoir passé des mois à assister son meilleur ami lors de sa rééducation, il avait réalisé que, non seulement, il était capable d'aider les gens, mais qu'il y trouvait également un sentiment d'accomplissement. En additionnant tout cela à ses aptitudes pour les sciences, la vocation de médecin lui était peu à peu venue, avec, peut-être comme finalité, une spécialisation en chirurgie orthopédique.

Il venait juste d'ouvrir son manuel d'introduction à la biologie et commencer à relire le chapitre sur la mitose, quand il entendit sonner à la porte. Ça ne devait pas être pour lui. Il avait emménagé avec son frère, sa belle-sœur et leur bébé de trois mois au début du semestre et seule une poignée de gens savait où il habitait. Il décida donc d'ignorer l'interruption. A la place, il tenta de se moucher une nouvelle fois, espérant, contre toute logique, déloger enfin ce qui le forçait à respirer par la bouche.  
« Yukio, » appela son frère depuis le rez-de-chaussée. « Tu as de la visite. »  
« Dis-lui que je suis malade et que je ne veux pas lui refiler mes microbes, » répondit Kasamatsu, en supputant qu'il s'agissait de Kise.  
« Je suis pas ton fichu secrétaire ; je dois repartir au boulot, alors dis-le lui toi-même. »

Kasamatsu s'attendait à voir la mine boudeuse et ennuyée de Kise, toujours en quête d'attention. Aussi il descendit les escaliers, emmitouflé dans une couverture pour attirer sa sympathie (et avec un peu de chance faire fuir ce mysophobique notoire, bref, n'importe quoi pour sauvegarder son repos). Mais à sa place, il trouva un garçon velu aux cheveux noirs et aux sourcils broussailleux.  
« Babillard ? T'as pas eu mon texto ? Je suis.. »  
Mitobe, les mains enfouies dans des maniques, sourit et brandit un plat en verre.  
« Tu as préparé ça pour moi ? »  
Mitobe hocha vigoureusement la tête.  
« C'est très sympa de ta part, » dit Kasamatsu, en tendant la main vers le plat.  
_Pacifiste, tu veux vraiment tenter ?_ pensa Mitobe, en mettant le plat hors de sa portée. _Je ne porterais pas de maniques si le plat n'était pas si chaud._  
« Oh, c'est brûlant ? » marmonna Kasamatsu, en pinçant son nez meurtri entre son pouce et son index.  
_Pauvre Pacifiste. Mêmes les mecs intelligents perdent leurs jugeotes quand ils sont malades._ Il jeta un œil alentour, espérant que Kasamatsu saurait lire son langage corporel.  
« Je crois que tu devrais poser ça à la cuisine. C'est par là ! »  
Mitobe suivit son hôte jusqu'à la pièce du fond et posa le plat brûlant sur un dessous-de-plat sur le comptoir.

Kasamatsu fut prit d'une nouvelle attaque de toux, qui le força à se plier en deux, meurtrissant un peu plus son corps affaibli. Rapidement, Mitobe fouilla les placards à la recherche d'un verre qu'il remplit d'eau pour son ami. Puis, il resta à ses côtés, lui massant circulairement le dos jusqu'à ce que la quinte de toux s'apaise.  
« Merci... » haleta Kasamatsu. Il se pencha au-dessus de l'évier et cracha un bon peu de mucus.  
« Désolé, c'est dégueulasse... Ma belle-sœur hurlerait si elle me voyait, » dit-il en faisant couler l'eau chaude, qui emporta la substance verdâtre. « Tu gardes ça pour toi, ok ? »  
_Pas de problèmes._ Le sourire de Mitobe était un peu forcé. _Il est plus mal que je ne l'imaginais._

[Tu es seul ?] tapa Mitobe sur son téléphone qu'il montra à Kasamatsu.  
« Oui. Oniisan est passé pendant sa pause déjeuner pour voir si j'allais bien, et Oneechan travaille à la crèche où ils ont placé leur bébé. Donc, je suis seul jusqu'à 19h ce soir. »  
Mitobe tapa furieusement un nouveau message pour Kasamatsu.  
[Va te coucher. Je vais t'apporter un bol.]  
« Pas la peine, Babillard. Et puis, je veux pas que tu tombes malade à cause de moi. Je ne mentais pas tout à l'heure quand j'ai dit la même chose à mon frère. Ça va aller, tu devrais rentrer. Je te rapporterai le plat à notre prochaine partie. »

Mitobe ne prit pas la peine de taper un nouveau message, il se contenta de pointer les escaliers d'un doigt emphatique.  
« Vraiment, mec, j'te jure... Ça va aller. »  
Mitobe tenta le coup du sourcil colérique qui venait généralement à bout de ses frères et sœurs les plus têtus. Mais Kasamatsu se contenta d'en rire. Il changea alors de tactique et opta pour les grands yeux tristes qui marchaient systématiquement avec Koganei.  
« T'es pire que _le Professeur_ (1) ! » grogna Kasamatsu. « Ma chambre est en haut, au fond sur la droite. »

* * *

Kasamatsu était couché, blotti sous les couvertures, quand Mitobe lui apporta un bol de bouillie de riz, un plat de pèches en boite et un Pocari Sweat (2).  
« Babillard, t'es juste génial ! Personne ne m'a gâté comme ça depuis que je me suis installé ici ! »  
Mitobe haussa les épaules mais ne put s'empêcher de rosir de contentement.  
[Tu as pris des médicaments ?] demanda-t-il par écran interposé.  
« Oui. Tu n'as pas besoin de m'appâter avec des bonbons comme un mioche. Je fais des études de médecine, je te rappelle. Ce serait vraiment débile de ma part de ne pas prendre de médocs alors que j'en ai de toute évidence besoin ! »  
Mitobe approuva de la tête et observa Kasamatsu souffler sur la bouillie pour la refroidir avant d'en engloutir une cuillerée. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil à Mitobe et vit la question silencieuse qui planait dans son ridicule haussement de sourcils.  
« C'est très bon... En fait, c'est même parfait. Merci. Mais tu devrais vraiment pas rester là. Si tu tombais malade à ton... »  
Kasamatsu s'interrompit en voyant Mitobe composer un nouveau message.

[Si un virus se balade dans les écoles de Tokyo, tu peux être sûr que : soit un Mitobe l'a répandu, soit un Mitobe l'a chopé. Nous sommes d'authentiques patients X. Par conséquent, j'ai un système immunitaire super agressif. Si c'était pas le cas, je tomberais malade toutes les semaines, vu ce que ma famille traîne en permanence. Et quand je chope effectivement quelque chose, ça s'arrange dans les 24 heures. Je comprenais parfaitement les risques en venant ici, tu sais...]  
« Ok, ok, ce sera ta perte, Babillard ! »  
Mitobe sourit. _C'est toujours sympa d'avoir le dernier mot._

* * *

Mitobe était un pro pour s'occuper des personnes malades. Dès que Kasamatsu reposa sa cuillère, le plateau intégralement vidé, le joueur de Seirin réussit à obtenir de son patient qu'il s'allonge quelques heures et tente de dormir. Puis, son téléphone en mode vibreur, Mitobe s'assit au bureau de Kasamatsu pour faire ses devoirs.

A 15h30, il reçut un texto.  
[Je suis en chemin, Mitobecchi. Merci d'avoir attendu que je puisse me libérer. Je t'en dois une !] Une série d'étranges émoticons concluait le message.  
[Textote-moi quand tu arrives. Comme ça la sonnette d'entrée ne le réveillera pas.]  
[Compris ! Tu penses vraiment à tout !]

* * *

Quinze minutes plus tard, Mitobe, ses devoirs et son plat sous le bras, accueillit Kise qui venait prendre sa suite.  
« Il ne va pas bien, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Kise.  
_Il est dans un état lamentable_, pensa Mitobe, mais il valait mieux laisser Kise tirer ses propres conclusions.  
[J'ai vu pire, mais uniquement chez des mioches mollassons de six ans !]

Kise plaça sur son visage un masque chirurgical illustré d'un motif de Domo-kun, puis se leva soigneusement les mains avec du gel antibactérien. Il prit une grande inspiration et monta les marches.

* * *

Quand Kasamatsu se réveilla, il se frotta les yeux, puis poussa un grognement en contemplant le plafond. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il n'avait même pas bougé dans son sommeil. Un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre lui confirma qu'il avait dépassé l'heure où il était censé prendre ses médicaments. Il pouvait sentir la fièvre affluer dans ses yeux sensibles.

« Babillard, tu pourrais me donner de l'eau pour que je prenne mes médocs ? » demanda-t-il.  
« Babillard ? C'est le surnom de Mitobecchi ? » fit Kise, en surgissant comme un diable au-dessus du corps étendu de Kasamatsu.  
« Ryota ? » s'exclama Kasamatsu, troublé et encore vaseux.  
Même le masque illustré qui couvrait le bas du visage de son meilleur ami, ne pouvait travestir la voix enfantine de Kise, ni sa crinière de cheveux blonds soigneusement ébouriffés ou la chaleur amicale qui habitait ses yeux dorés.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Mitobe ? » demanda Kasamatsu d'un ton suspicieux.  
« Rien ! » bouda Kise. « Il a un entraînement ce soir, alors c'est mon tour de jouer la garde-malade. Je voulais louer un costume d'infirmière dans une boutique de cosplay, mais ils n'en avaient plus à ma taille. »  
Kasamatsu perdit son air maussade et éclata de rire, rire qui se transforma vite en quinte de toux.  
« Ca va aller, Yukio... » dit Kise, en frappant vivement son ami dans le dos.  
« Rentre chez toi, débile ! Si tu tombes malade, j'te frappe ! » grogna Kasamatsu quand il parvint à nouveau à parler. Il ponctua sa menace d'un coup de pied qui éjecta Kise de son lit.  
« Et bien, Yukio, » rigola Kise, « si c'est tout ce que tu peux faire, c'est vraiment une bonne chose que je sois venu ! »

* * *

1: Le Professeur, surnom donné à Kise par les Point Guard Poker Players  
2 : boisson énergétique japonaise que les sportifs consomment pour se réhydrater

* * *

Kazu aime les reviews, donc n'hésitez pas à en laisser pour elle, annexement pour moi, mais je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.  
La suite dans 15 jours !

A bientôt !  
Ruth


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre original** : Gentlemen, place your bets  
**Auteur** : Midorima Kazunari  
**Traducteur** : Ruth Dedallime

**Disclaimer** : Rien de Kuroko no Basket n'appartient à Kazu ou à moi. La fic originale, tout comme les Point-Guards Poker Players, appartiennent à Kazu. La traduction est mienne.**  
**

Et voici la suite de la traduction de la fic de Kazu. Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Je remercie Ahelya pour ses corrections.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

« Eh, Babillard, tu âs des plans pour fêter ton diplôme et la fain du lycée ? » demanda Saint. « Nous avons pour trâdition de faire une grosse nuit d'excès et d'âbus, ou une petite journée récréâtive, ce qui te convient le mieux ! En fait, c'est juste une excuse pour faire lâ fête... »

Babillard tenta de camoufler son froncement de sourcils derrière sa tasse de café, mais il ne trompait personne.  
« Il rigole, tu sais... » fit Taupe, en tapotant la main du garçon silencieux. « On peut faire c' que tu veux : aller dans un parc d'attraction ou au cinoche, ou même s' faire un voyage au bord de la mer, mais on veut vraiment faire un truc avec toi pour marquer le coup. »  
_Ce n'est pas ça,_ aurait voulu expliquer Mitobe. _Je suis habitué à ces... expressions fleuries maintenant._  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Babillard ? Ça ne te ressemble pas... » demanda Kasamatsu, en reposant sa tasse de café pour regarder attentivement Mitobe.  
_C'est rien, les mecs, vraiment. En plus, je suis..._  
« N'y pense même pâs ! » le mit en garde Imayoshi. « Tu peux faire lâ mère-poule avec nous tant que tu veux, mais de temps à autres, tu peux bien nous autoriser â en faire autant ! Maintenant, crâche ta vâldâ ! »  
Mitobe soupira et prit son téléphone. Il le fixa un moment, se demandant comment mettre des mots sur la situation.  
« Tu es peut-être inquiet à cause de la fin du lycée, aller à la fac et quitter ta famille ? » devina Takao.  
_Non,_ Mitobe soupira à nouveau. _Les familles de dix gamins n'ont pas les moyens de les envoyer à l'Université, quand bien même ils en auraient le niveau. Les bourses que j'ai obtenu me permettraient juste de suivre une matière par semestre dans une fac bon marché. Alors, à quoi bon ?_  
« Alors comme çâ, tu ne comptes pâs âller à l'Université ? »  
Mitobe confirma.  
« Et est-ce que tu âs commencé les entretiens d'embauches ? » relança Saint.  
Mitobe combina un acquiescement et un haussement d'épaule dans le même geste, ce qui aurait probablement désorienté la plupart des gens, mais pas les Point Guard Poker Players.  
« Pas étonnant que tu sois dégoûté ! » remarqua Pacifiste.  
« On peut peut-être te filer un coup d' main ! » décida Takao. « T'as une idée de c' que tu veux faire ? »

_Je veux aller à l'Université._

[Je veux aller à l'Université. Je veux écrire] tapa-t-il, avant d'envoyer le message à ses trois amis, qui dégustaient un café en sa compagnie, tous assis autour de la table.  
Chacun d'eux avaient ses préférences en matière de café. Takao était prévisible dans son imprévisibilité : il essayait quelque chose de différent à chaque fois. Il avait opté, aujourd'hui, pour un cappuccino, mais allez savoir ce qu'il prendrait la fois prochaine... Kasamatsu prenait son café le plus simplement du monde, avec un sucre et une touche de crème. Imayoshi l'aimait aussi noir et aussi amer que possible et avait un faible pour les expressos. Mitobe, quant à lui, n'était pas fan et trouvait que le café le rendait trop nerveux. Ses amis avaient coutume de plaisanter sur son goût pour le sucre-crème au café.

« Tu veux écrire... Des livres ? » Kasamatsu fronça les sourcils jusqu'à former un V.  
_Non, des cartes de vœux !_ gloussa Mitobe pour la première fois depuis des jours.  
« Des romans ? Des essais ? Des mangas ? » demanda Takao.  
Mitobe haussa les épaules. Ses amis reconnurent son haussement d'épaule multi-usages. Celui qui signifiait soit qu'il était mal à l'aise à l'idée de répondre, soit qu'il n'avait pas de réponse du tout.  
« T'as essayé les stages ? Tu pourrais faire un boulot alimentaire, genre faire la vaisselle dans un resto, pour subvenir à tes besoins et faire en même temps un stage dans un journal ou dans une maison d'édition ? » suggéra Takao.  
[J'ai essayé, mais les stages vont en priorité aux étudiants de la fac. J'ai inondé la ville avec mon CV, mais quel que soit le travail, un type qui ne parle pas n'a rien à offrir. Il y a déjà beaucoup de jeunes diplômés au chômage en ce moment et il y en aura encore plus après la remise des diplômes le mois prochain.]  
« Je suis en train de réfléchir si je connais pas quelqu'un qui pourrait avoir besoin d'aide... » fit Kasamatsu.  
« Est-ce que çâ doit être nécessairement dans _cette_ ville ? » demanda Imayoshi. Quelque chose dans son comportement interpella Mitobe qui différa sa réponse. « Si c'est pâs le câs, je peux t'ârranger un entretien dès ce soir, mais le job serait à Osâkâ. »  
_Je peux pas me le permettre..._ Mitobe secoua la tête.  
« Aie un peu plus caonfiance dans mes plans, Bâbillard, je vois toujours à laong terme, trois coups d'âvance minimum ! Te garantir un toit au-dessus de lâ tête a toujours fait partie des pré-requis. »  
_Vas-y. Dis-m'en plus_, les sourcils expressifs de Mitobe s'élevèrent d'une façon pleine d'espoir. _Mais ne me donne pas de faux espoirs, si c'est pour les briser ensuite, Saint._  
« Je vois que j'ai toute ton attentiaon maintenant. Bien. Ce boulot n'â rien d'excitant, mais c'est de l'écriture... en quelque sorte. Mâ fâmille fait partie du Goupe Yâkâtome... »  
« Je l'savais, » hurla Takao. « T'es un Yakuza ! »  
Kasamatsu et Mitobe eurent la même pensée au même moment, mais eux, étaient suffisamment intelligents pour la garder pour eux.  
« Je ne suis pâs un Yakuzâ, Taupe. Quant à toi, Babillard... » il pointa un doigt vers Mitobe : « tu devrais le savoir mieux que persaonne, puisque tu m'âs déjà vu avec rien de plus qu'une pauvre serviette. Et j'étais pâs tatoué que je sâche ?! »

Mitobe acquiesça aussi rapidement qu'instinctivement. Le changement d'expression d'Imayoshi lui fit écarquiller les yeux de manière comique, car le large sourire qui décorait le visage de l'ex-capitaine de Too n'était pas celui qu'il leur réservait habituellement. C'était le sourire d'un sociopathe en rupture de médicaments. Les trois autres s'accordèrent rapidement sur le fait que non, Imayoshi ne pouvait pas être un Yakuza.

« Maintenant, si çâ ne vous dérange pâs, j'étais en train de dire quelque chose d'aimportant... Le groupe Yâkâtome gère et organise les couses hippiques de Hanshin (1) et mon père est l'éditeur des programmes et des guides des courses. Je serais heureux de lui pârler de toi. Il me tânne pour que je bosse pour lui lorsque j'aurais terminé mes études. J'adore les chevaux, monter à cheval et les regarder courir, mais j'en serais vite dégoûté si c'était pour le boulot. Je finirais par leur en vouloir. Alors, je fais de lâ résistance. Tant que je suis étudiant, j'ai une raisaon valide pour refuser âprès tout... Mais mâ famille n'est pâs si mâl. Je sais qu'un poste m'âttend et que mâ chambre d'âdo est libre. Si je parle à maon paternel, je suis sûr qu'il te donnerâ tâ chance et je ferai en sorte que mâ famille prenne soain de toi tant que tu n'aurâs pas les moyens de te payer un chez-toi. »  
_Osaka,_ pensa Mitobe, _c'est trop loin. Est-ce que je peux vraiment quitter ma famille pour aller vivre dans une autre ville ?_  
« Mais au moins tu écrirâs, » reprit Imayoshi, mettant des mots sur les préoccupations de Mitobe. « Ce n'est peut-être pâs le job de tes rêves, mais c'est déjà un premier pâs. Alors, t'en dis quoi ? Je l'appelle ? »

Mitobe baissa le nez dans sa tasse, puis croisa trois regards expectatifs. Il se mordit les lèvres et finalement acquiesça.  
« Je reviens tout de suite... » s'excusa Imayoshi, en emportant son portable.

* * *

1 : L'hippodrome d'Hanshin est le deuxième plus vaste du Japon. Ses courses sont très réputées.

* * *

Ce chapitre est le premier du mini-arc Osaka.

Kazu aime les reviews, donc n'hésitez pas à en laisser pour elle, annexement pour moi, mais je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.  
La suite dans 15 jours !

A bientôt !  
Ruth


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre original** : Gentlemen, place your bets  
**Auteur** : Midorima Kazunari  
**Traducteur** : Ruth Dedallime

**Disclaimer** : Rien de Kuroko no Basket n'appartient à Kazu ou à moi. La fic originale, tout comme les Point-Guards Poker Players, appartiennent à Kazu. La traduction est mienne.**  
**

Et voici la suite de la traduction de la fic de Kazu. Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Je remercie **Ahelya** pour ses corrections.

**Happy birthday Kazu !** I did my best to finish the Osaka-arc especially for your birthday... :)

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Imayoshi sortait de son cours de Psychopathologie quand son téléphone vibra. Il n'utilisait jamais de sonneries ; en fait, il trouvait même la simple existence des sonneries exaspérante. S'il tenait vraiment à écouter une chanson pendant trois secondes, il était sûr qu'il y avait de meilleur moyen pour le faire. Mais il sourit en sentant la vibration silencieuse dans sa poche. Il n'avait donné son numéro qu'aux gens à qui il avait envie de parler et bloquait systématiquement tout ceux qui l'utilisaient sans sa permission.

Il attendit d'avoir rendu ses travaux pratiques et d'être sorti du bâtiment, avant d'ouvrir son téléphone et de vérifier ses messages.

[Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu me traînes à Osaka, déjà ?] Le message était de Pacifiste.  
[Ne viens pas, alors. Taupe a tiré sa révérence sur ce coup-là. Je ne me sentirai pas offensé si tu ne veux pas d'un week-end gratos loin de Tokyo et du _Professeur_.]  
[Ah oui, c'était pour ça. Peu importe. On se retrouve à quelle heure déjà ?]  
[18h00 au gymnase de Seirin. On prend Babillard au passage et on file à la gare pour le train de 18h30.]  
[Ok.]

* * *

« Rin, ne t'en fait pas, » fit Koganei, en tapotant le dos de son ami d'une manière réconfortante.  
Mitobe lui sourit d'un air gauche et tenta de faire passer une nouvelle fois les sentiments qui l'étreignaient.  
« Kagami a au moins fait acte de présence pour son contrôle. C'était le maximum qu'on pouvait espérer de lui, » continua Koganei, sans faire attention.

« C'est ce que tu comprends de l'expression de Babillard, toi ? » demanda Kasamatsu à Imayoshi, alors qu'ils observaient les interactions entre les deux garçons à quelques mètres de distance.  
« Putain, naon ! Absolument pâs, mais Koganei le connaît depuis biein plus laongtemps que nous. Peut-être que notre traductiaon n'est pâs très au point, » répondit Imayoshi en haussant les épaules.  
« Ou peut-être que Koganei est distrait. Ca arrive... » remarqua Kasamatsu, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Il était embarrassé par le nombre de filles de Seirin qui les regardaient en chuchotant et en gloussant. Il allait mourir, littéralement tomber raide sur le trottoir et rendre l'âme, s'ils ne bougeaient pas d'ici dans les plus brefs délais.  
« Wouah ! Tu âs vu ce roulement d'yeux que Babillard vient de lui servir ? » fit Imayoshi, qui observait toujours les deux garçons.  
« C'était épique, je le reconnais... »

Mitobe finit enfin par apercevoir les deux Point-guards qui l'attendaient juste à l'extérieur des grilles du lycée. Il sourit et leur fit signe.  
« Dépêche-toi Babillard ! Si une autre fille pârle à Kasamatsu, on vâ devoir organiser saon enterrement ! » cria Imayoshi de là où ils se trouvaient.

* * *

Imayoshi paya le taxi tandis que Kasamatsu sortaient leurs bagages du coffre et que Mitobe tergiversait, cherchant désespérément un moyen d'échapper à cette rencontre/vacances/entretien que sa bande de tarés l'avait persuadé de passer.

La maison faisait deux étages et se situait dans un vieux quartier résidentiel. Le bâtiment étroit était si proche des maisons voisines que, du deuxième étage, on pouvait facilement toucher la fenêtre qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de l'allée. Du linge pendait du balcon de l'étage. Imayoshi ne sembla pas remarquer l'apparence minable de l'ensemble ; pour Mitobe l'environnement était luxueux ; pour Kasamatsu, il rappelait la maison de ses grands-parents, la chaleur et l'amour de leur foyer.

Imayoshi poussa la grille de fer noire, puis la porte d'entrée qui n'était pas fermée. Mitobe et Kasamatsu le suivirent.  
« Je suis de retour et j'ai âmené des potes, » cria Imayoshi dans l'espace réduit du hall d'entrée.  
« Tu âs des potes maintenant ? Caombien tu les âs payés pour nous faire gober çâ, Shouichi ? » demanda une voix qui venait de l'escalier en spirale non loin de la porte.  
« Ça, c'est maon petit frère pourri-gâté, Kousuke. Il vit à l'internât de l'école la plupart du temps, mais il squâtte encore chez mes pârents les week-ends et pendant les vâcances, » expliqua Imayoshi alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la maison. « Maon autre frangin, Hiroya, est le câdet. C'est un NEET (1), ou peut-être un Hikikomori (2), je ne suis jâmais sûr entre les deux. Il n'est pas sorti de sa chambre en dix ans. Tu n'âuras pâs à te soucier de lui naon plus. Ne t'approche juste pâs de sâ chambre, parce qu'elle ne sent pâs lâ rose. »  
« Charmant... » commenta Kasamatsu. « Tu peux me citer une raison pour laquelle Mitobe voudrait vivre ici ? »  
_Sept frères et soeurs de moins..._  
« Une raisaon en plus d'avoir sa proche chambre pour lâ première fois de sâ vie ? » gronda Imayoshi. « Quoiqu'il en soit, ferme-lâ, Pâcifiste. C'est chez moi ici. »

* * *

Lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre, le sang d'Imayoshi ne fit qu'un tour en voyant le mépris flagrant avec lequel Kousuke avait traité ses affaires. En plus d'un futon défait laissé en plein milieu de la pièce, il y avait des bouteilles de soda à moitié vides, des emballages alimentaires et de la vaisselle sale éparpillés sur le bureau, la table et même le sol. La goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase fut la bouteille de lotion et la boite de mouchoirs.

« Je vous présente mes excuses, Bâbillard, Pâcifiste, » dit-il, son sourire s'évanouissant. Il rassembla les ordures et quitta la chambre.  
Les deux garçons se précipitèrent dans le couloir en entendant le bruit caractéristique d'une porte défoncée à coup de pied. Imayoshi se tenait devant la porte cassée, le souffle court, mais tout sourire à nouveau.  
« Putain, Shouichi ! »  
Imayoshi balança le sac d'ordures dans la pièce. Les magazines et un jet de liquide brun firent la course à qui toucherait le sol en premier.  
« Je suis du genre raisonnâble, il me semble. Je te laisse te servir de mâ chambre, tu âs le droit de jouer sur mâ PS3, je me fiche même qu'il y ait un peu de poussière – qui s'en soucie franchement ? - mais je te préviens que lâ prochaine fois que je trouve de telles sâloperies dans ma piaule, je te câsse les doigts un par un, petit frère. Alors je commence pâr quelle main ? Celle âvec lâquelle tu te branles ou celle âvec lâquelle tu écris ? »

Kasamatsu jeta un regard oblique à Mitobe.  
« Il blague là, pas vrai ? »  
_Il ne le ferait pas,_ pensa Mitobe. _Il veut juste..._

Imayoshi, qui en avait assez d'attendre une réponse, se rua dans la chambre, si vite qu'il sembla disparaître. Les cris perçants de Kosuke retentirent dans le couloir du haut. Kasamatsu se boucha les oreilles alors que les hurlements se répercutaient jusqu'au hall d'entrée.

_… ou peut-être qu'il le ferait._

La mère d'Imayoshi apparut derrière eux avec un plateau de friandises et de boissons.  
« Ne vous en faites pâs, Shou ne lui fera pas de dommages sérieux. Kosuke aimerait voir saon frère plus souvent, mais refuse de l'âdmettre, alors il prend un malain plaisir à provoquer Shou à châque fois qu'il rentre. Si seulement Kosuke apprenait à exprimer ses émotiaons d'une manière plus saine... Ils n'en arriveraient pâs là. »

Ils la suivirent dans la chambre d'Imayoshi.  
« Shou est un grand frère âttentiaonné. Il a âcheté deux autres systèmes de jeu vidéo juste pour pouvoir jouer avec ses frères. Ils faont des tournois tous les week-ends. Kosuke â juste peur de ne plus pouvoir pâsser de temps âvec ses frères, si Mitobe-kun s'instâlle ici. »  
Mitobe leva haut les mains et les secoua devant lui en signe de déni.  
« Je sais, Shou m'a déjâ ânnaoncé qu'il achèterait un autre système pour Kosuke. Ne vous faites pâs de souci à leurs propos, ils vaont râpidement régler çâ entre eux. »

* * *

« Je suis crevé, je vais juste vous regarder et écouter, » dit Kasamatsu, en s'étalant sur le futon.  
« Pacifiste ! » pleurnicha la voix de Takao à travers les haut-parleurs. « C'est pas juste ! J'viens seulement d' terminer les branchements d' mon côté et toi, tu... »  
« Il n'y a que deux manettes, Taupe. Mais on peut toujours se parler, alors arrête de nous emmerder ! » fit Kasamatsu en baillant derrière sa main.  
« Ok, ok, » soupira Takao.  
« Où est _Mondain_, ce soir ? » demanda Imayoshi.  
« Il fait diversion auprès d' sa mère afin que j' puisse jouer. Elle a horreur d'avoir d' l'électronique dans la maison. C'est pas Feng Shui... D'ailleurs, merci d' m'avoir prêté ton système, Saint. »  
« Pâs de souci. Les Point Guard Poker Players ne seraient pâs au complet sans toi ! »

* * *

« Eh, une seconde ! Comment ça se fait que t'es encore d' l'ammo ? » se plaignit Takao.  
« Parce que j'ai débloqué l'optiaon âmmo illimitée. Je joue à ce jeu tous les week-ends, je te râppelle ! »  
« Oh ! » La moue de Takao était encore plus drôle, rendue par les modulations synthétiques des enceintes bon marché. « En fait, Babillard, comment s'est passé ton entretien ? »  
Mitobe saisit son téléphone et tapa une réponse tandis que l'avatar d'Imayoshi faisait sauter la tête d'un zombie qui essayait de tuer le personnage de Takao.  
« Merci, Saint, » fit la voix de Takao. « Ah, merde, où est le bouton pause ? »  
« Y en a pâs ! Les zombies ne vaont pas âttendre que tu lises tes messâges. »  
« Change de place et laisse un peu jouer Mitobe. »  
Mitobe fit le geste universel du "non merci", mais continua à regarder la partie.  
« Il â dit naon. Et d'ailleurs, si tu es encore en vie présentement, c'est grâce à moi. Est-ce que tu sais seulement comment préserver taon âmmo ? »  
« Demande à Pacifiste de lire le message envoyé. Ca fait trop longtemps qu'on l'entend plus, d' toutes façons. »  
« Il dort. Il â à peine poser lâ tête sur l'oreiller qu'il â tiré sâ révérence. Et malgré tout notre boucan, il n'a pâs bougé d'un pouce ! Bâbillard a tout de même vérifié qu'il respirait encore, il y a pâs laongtemps. »  
« Shin-chan ? Imayoshi est méchant avec moi ! Tu peux m' lire le message sur mon portable ? Un zombie essaye d' me manger ! »  
« C'est parce que tu le mérites probablement, » retentit la voix de Midorima alors qu'il répondait aux geignements de Takao. « Le message dit : "Le père d'Imayoshi doit feuilleter mon portfolio ce soir et demain on en 'parle' au petit déjeuner". Voilà, je peux retourner à mon livre maintenant ou faut-il que je te fasse un thé, princesse ? »  
« Princesse !? » Imayoshi et Mitobe échangèrent un regard.

* * *

Imayoshi embrassa sa mère pour lui dire au-revoir et donna une accolade à son père.  
« Soyez sâges, les mioches ! » cria-t-il en direction des fenêtres de l'étage. « Kosuke, si j'âpprends que Mitobe â dû nettoyer tâ collectiaon de porno quand il revient, je t'étripe. »  
Il n'y eut pas de réponse, mais le rideau bougea un moment comme si quelqu'un était venu à la fenêtre. Satisfait, Imayoshi s'assit à l'arrière de la voiture.  
« Merci pour votre hospitalité, » dit Kasamatsu, alors qu'il s'inclinait devant les parents d'Imayoshi. Puis, il monta à l'avant à côté du chauffeur.  
Mitobe avait déjà salué leur hôtes et attendait dans le taxi, un sac rempli de vieux programmes de courses, posé en équilibre sur ses genoux.

Alors que la voiture s'éloignait, Mitobe se retourna pour voir disparaître la maison qu'il allait devenir la sienne dans quelques semaines. Et il sourit.

* * *

1: NEET : Not in Education, Employment or Training (ni étudiant, ni employé, ni stagiaire), classification sociale d'une certaine catégorie de personne inactive, souvent des adolescents introvertis qui ne sont pas insérés dans le système éducatif, mais aussi des adultes coupés de toute vie sociale.  
2 : Hikikomori : pathologie psychosociale et familiale touchant principalement des ou de jeunes adultes qui vivent coupés du monde et des autres, cloîtrés chez leurs parents, le plus souvent dans leur chambre pendant plusieurs mois, voire plusieurs années

* * *

Ce chapitre est le deuxième et dernier du mini-arc Osaka.

Kazu aime les reviews, donc n'hésitez pas à en laisser pour elle, annexement pour moi, mais je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.  
La suite dans 15 jours !

A bientôt !  
Ruth


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre original** : Gentlemen, place your bets  
**Auteur** : Midorima Kazunari  
**Traducteur** : Ruth Dedallime

**Disclaimer** : Rien de Kuroko no Basket n'appartient à Kazu ou à moi. La fic originale, tout comme les Point-Guards Poker Players, appartiennent à Kazu. La traduction est mienne.**  
**

Et voici la suite de la traduction de la fic de Kazu. Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Je remercie **Ahelya** pour ses corrections.

Et voilà dernier chapitre ! Je suis fière de mes efforts.

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Comme c'était le cas pour la plupart des natifs du signe des Gémeaux, Imayoshi avait une personnalité aux multiples facettes. Quand il le fallait, il était poli et bien élevé ; mais quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir, il était sans pitié et sarcastique. Pour quelques privilégiés, c'était un ami fidèle, et pour d'autres, qui avaient eu le malheur de s'y frotter, un ennemi farouche. Mais la dichotomie de la psyché d'Imayoshi ne s'arrêtait pas là, elle allait bien plus loin.

« Au fait, Saint, c'est ton anniv' la semaine prochaine. Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore nous forcer à faire cette année ? » demanda Kasamatsu, alors que Takao distribuait les cartes.  
« J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir â visiter tous ces trucs â touristes avec vous l'an dernier, » répondit Imayoshi, avec un grand sourire. « Ta photo â coté d'Hello Kitty me daonne toujours le sourire â chaque fois que je lâ voie. »  
« T'avais vraiment besoin d' lui rafraîchir la mémoire ? » demanda Takao à un Kasamatsu gêné.

Imayoshi ouvrit son téléphone et parcourut sa galerie de photos à la recherche de celle qui faisait le malheur de Kasamatsu.  
« Regârde, aon ne peut pâs s'empêcher de sourire, naon ? » insista-t-il, en montrant la photo à Takao.  
Ce dernier acquiesça d'un air hésitant. Il se garda bien de faire un commentaire, sachant par avance ce que Imayoshi allait montrer ensuite :  
« Et voyez-vous çâ ! » poursuivit-il, avec un sourire si large qu'il menaçait de couper son visage en deux. « C'est-y pâs Taupe et ses Power Rangers fâvoris !? »  
« Il sait parfaitement quand est son anniversaire, Taupe, et il a déjà un nouveau plan sous le coude pour nous torturer. Je veux juste anticiper sur nos futures souffrances, » se défendit Kasamatsu.  
L'un comme l'autre refusait de reconnaître que l'individu dont il parlait était assis avec eux.

Mitobe revint à ce moment avec une assiette de dango et une expression troublée placardée sur le visage. Il tapa sa question tout en s'asseyant.  
[Qui va nous torturer?]  
« Oh ! » s'exclama Kasamatsu. « C'est vrai, c'est la première fois que tu vas célébrer avec nous l'anniversaire de Saint. »  
Mitobe s'empara de ses cartes et les tria du mieux qu'il put, en sachant qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait vraiment compris les règles.  
_Bah, ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait de l'argent en jeu._  
« Nos condoléances ! » fit Takao, en tapotant le bras du garçon silencieux.  
« Je pensais appeler Dynâmite et lui proposer de se joindre â nous pour fêter maon ânniversaire. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? »  
« Ca fait des siècles qu'on l'a pas vu ! » fit remarquer Takao. « Ce s'rait cool ! »  
« Pourquoi pas ? » répondit Kasamatsu en haussant les épaules. « Plus on est de fous, plus on souffre ! »

* * *

La seule information que les trois amis avaient obtenu, outre le fait de se retrouver à Shibuya, était qu'ils devaient être sur leur trente-et-un et prêt pour une petite balade.

Imayoshi arriva cinq minutes plus tard, Kasuga Ryuhei sur les talons.  
« Bâbillard, je te présente Dynâmite. Dynâmite... tu connais lâ mârche â suivre : Bâbillard ne pârle pâs ; il te montrerâ saon téléphaone s'il â quelque chose â te dire, » fit Imayoshi.  
« Babillard ? Tu joues dans l'équipe de Seirin, pas vrai ? Je me souviens de ce match douloureux des Interhigh lors de ma dernière année... »  
_Je jouais, je ne joue plus maintenant_, Mitobe haussa les épaules. Puis il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine de manière défensive et les frotta énergiquement.  
« Il est juste diplômé, » expliqua Kasamatsu. « Et il ne va pas à la fac, tu n'auras donc plus l'occasion de jouer contre lui. »  
« Quoi ? Et ben, c'est vraiment dommage... Tu as un hook shook plutôt méchant ! » fit Kasuga, bien conscient que tout le monde le regardait comme si c'était lui le méchant de l'histoire. « Donc... humm... Qu'est-ce que tu nous as réservé cette fois-ci, Saint ? »  
« J'ai prévu une petite mârche de quinze minutes. Si vous voulez pisser, c'est maintenant ou jamais, Messieurs. »  
« Quinze minutes ? Alors qu'on est fringué comme des pingouins ? En pleine canicule de juin ? Avec ces pompes !? » demanda Kasamatsu, en virant à l'écarlate.  
« Mais, regârdez-moi ces chaussures super chic ! » ricana Imayoshi. « Quel est le problème ? T'es devenu une fille tout â coup ? Tu peux bien faire âvec, naon ? C'est maon ânniversaire âprès tout ! »

Imayoshi prit la tête et les mena hors de la station, tout en discutant avec Kasuga.  
[Je ne comprends pas. Dynamite n'avait pas de joueur de la Génération des Miracles dans son équipe. Comment a-t-il échoué chez les PGPP (1) ?] Babillard montra son téléphone à Taupe.  
« Comment se fait-il qu'on oublie toujours que t'es pas avec nous d'puis longtemps ? » remarqua Takao.  
Mitobe haussa les épaules.  
« Je pense que c'est parce qu'aon âttendait sâ venue depuis le début, » répondit Imayoshi par-dessus son épaule.  
« Ouais, ça doit être quelque chose comme ça, » acquiesça Kasamatsu.  
Kasuga n'ajouta rien et se contenta de sourire au garçon qui l'avait remplacé.  
« Babillard voudrait savoir comment Dynamite s'est retrouvé dans notre groupe de soutien contre la Génération des Miracles... » exposa Taupe à l'assemblée.  
« Oh, c'est pas compliqué, » répondit Kasuga. « Au début, ça n'avait rien à voir avec eux. C'était un groupe de soutien contre les _Rois Découronnés_. Nous avions chacun notre rival parmi eux. Pour moi, c'était Hayama. Je ne supportais pas l'arrogance et l'esprit vindicatif de ce mec ! Après notre première participation à la Winter Cup, bien avant que vous deux n'entriez au lycée, Saint, Pacifiste et moi étions à couteaux tirés avec ces gars. »  
« Pendant quelques temps, Ishida Hideki du lycée Fukuda Sougo a aussi fait partie du groupe, mais il était trop... zélé pour nous. Il trouvait que si on avait du temps à perdre à jouer au poker, on pouvait tout aussi bien s'entraîner, » fit Kasamatsu.  
« C'était quoi son surnom ? » demanda Takao.  
« _Flemmârd_ (2), » lança Saint.  
[Quels Rois découronnés étaient vos rivaux ?] Mitobe montra son téléphone à Takao qui relaya la question.  
« Hanamiya, » répondit Imayoshi. « Nous étions dans le même collège. Je ne peux pas supporter ce gars. C'est la pire des ordures ! »  
_Hanamiya est la seule personne sur cette planète qui me donne des envies de meurtre_, pensa Mitobe, son visage exprimant toutes les émotions conflictuelles qui l'habitaient.  
« Ce qu'il â fait à taon senpai, _Tesshin_ (3), n'était pâs un câs isolé. _Akudo_ (4) finirâ par le regretter le jour où il réaliserâ enfain qu'il vâ devoir regârder par-dessus son épaule toute sâ vie. »  
« Je n'aimais aucun d'entre eux, » répondit à son tour Kasamatsu, « mais, je vais dire que le pire pour moi était Mibuchi. Je n'ai jamais trouvé comment contrer son tir _Kokuu_ (5). »  
[Est-ce que vous leur avez donné des surnoms sympas comme pour la Génération des Miracles ?]  
« Non, ça c'est une de vos nouveautés ! » répondit Dynamite.

* * *

Saint parqua tout le monde dans la file d'attente qui se trouvait devant un bâtiment industriel nantie d'une porte cachée et d'un néon discret indiquant "Womb" (6) en anglais.  
« Par pitié, dis-moi que ce n'est pas une boite à striptease ! » grogna Takao.  
« T'en fais pâs, ta chasteté n'est pâs en danger, Taupe ! » répondit Imayoshi avec un sourire narquois. « Je n'en reviens pâs que tu n'aies jamais entendu parler d'un des meilleurs nightclub de Tokyo ! »  
« On n' sort pas beaucoup – Shin-chan est trop introverti. »  
[Au vu du groupe de filles devant nous, tu aurais pu te douter que ce n'était pas ce genre d'établissement] écrivit Mitobe avant de montrer son téléphone à Takao.  
« Ouais, ouais... De nos jours, c'est impossible de reconnaître une lesbienne à son look. Est-ce que j'ai l'air gay, moi ? »  
« Seulement quand tu es â genoux... » ricana Imayoshi.  
« Haha, super-marrant, » se vexa Takao, en croisant les bras. Il regarda ailleurs, tout en piquant un phare monumental.  
_Et bien, c'est surtout quand tu agis comme ça que tu as l'air gay_, pensa Mitobe, en riant sous cape. _Mais si je te le disais, tu ferais encore plus la tête..._

* * *

Imayoshi s'appuya sur le comptoir du bar et se déplaça en direction du barman. Sa chemise était trempée au point de lui coller au corps. Il tira brusquement sur le col pour le décoller de sa poitrine et secoua sa chemise.  
« Une Guinness, » commanda-t-il, en poussant quelques billets sur le bar pour payer.  
[Est-ce que tu as vu ma veste ?] textota-t-il à Mitobe.  
Il l'avait perdu depuis au moins une heure et n'arrivait plus à se souvenir où il l'avait laissé.  
[C'est Pacifiste qui l'a. Je crois qu'il se cache toujours dans les toilettes] vint la réponse un moment plus tard.

Il saisit sa bière d'une main et de l'autre essuya la sueur de son front, en dégageant ses lunettes des cheveux qui s'y étaient collés. La transpiration et une grosse quantité de paillettes les avaient rendues très sales, mais il n'avait rien pour les nettoyer. Il plissa les yeux à travers la saleté et aperçut Takao et Mitobe. Il enleva ses lunettes et se passa un coin de chemise sur le visage.  
« Oh, sexy ! » fit une fille vêtue d'une mini-jupe ridiculement courte et d'un haut qui ressemblait plus à une pièce de lingerie qu'à un vêtement. Elle tendit la main et passa un doigt sur la ligne descendante des abdos d'Imayoshi.  
« Woulâ ! Merci du caompliment, mâ petite demoiselle, c'est très flâtteur, » dit-il, en remettant ses lunettes et en couvrant son estomac.  
Alors qu'il faisait un mouvement de repli, elle jeta ses bras autour de lui, l'embrassa sur la joue et lui envoya une nouvelle poignée de paillettes dans les cheveux. Il soupira en se dégageant :  
« Naon, c'est naon. Je ne suis pâs intéressé par l'acquisitaon d'une mâlâdie vénérienne ce soir, car je suis allergique â lâ plupârt des antibiotiques. Merci Beaucoup ! Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, mes âmis m'âttendent... »

Il regarda à nouveau autour de lui à la recherche des autres et les repéra en train de danser sans partenaire. Imayoshi descendit un bon quart de sa bouteille, puis fendit la foule pour retrouver ses amis. En faisant attention à sa bière, il leva les bras en l'air et se joignit à leurs danses.

* * *

Takao finit par réussir à sortir Kasamatsu des toilettes une fois qu'ils eurent sécurisé une table au deuxième étage de la mezzanine qui surplombait la piste de danse. Mais malgré cela, ce grand timide insista pour s'asseoir du côté du balcon, le plus loin possible de la foule.  
« Est-ce que quelqu'un connaît le terme technique qui désigne la peur irrationnelle des femmes ? » rigola Takao, en descendant du Pocari Sweat directement à la bouteille.  
« Ben, tu sais quoi ? Il se trouve que je le connais justement, on l'â âppris en cours de psycho. Notre Pâcifiste souffre de Gynophobie. »  
La lumière des projecteurs se reflétait sur la grande boule à disco et faisait briller les lunettes d'Imayoshi.  
« Je n'ai pas peur des femmes, » insista Kasamatsu. Il s'attaqua nerveusement à l'étiquette de sa Asahi Super Dry. « C'est juste que... » Une lumière verte balaya l'arrière de son crâne ; son visage était maintenant dans l'ombre.  
« Juste quoi, Pacifiste ? » demanda Kasuga, qui sirotait un _Nigorisake_ (7) à l'aspect laiteux.  
Le Dj ce soir était un occidental qui passait les hits du _Billboard_. Il choisit ensuite une chanson lente et romantique.  
« C'est juste que je n'ai pas encore rencontré la bonne. Celle avec laquelle je me sentirais à l'aise. Je n'ai pas peur de ma mère ou de ma belle-sœur, mais je n'aime pas les filles trop entreprenantes. Au moins, le _Professeur_ a arrêté d'essayer de me caser avec ses copines mannequins, » soupira Kasamatsu, en avalant une grande gorgée de bière. « Je suis vraiment un cas désespéré, hein ? »  
« Pas pire que nous autres, » remarqua Imayoshi.  
« Parle pour toi ! » intervint Takao. « Avec Shin-chan, j'ai jamais été aussi heureux et je b... »  
« Un mot de plus et tu es viré de mânière permânente des PGPP, » le menaça Imayoshi.  
« Quoi ? » fit Takao, ses lèvres étirés vers le bas en signe de mécontentement. « J' comptais pas vous parler de mon Shin-chan, si sexy et intelligent. J'allais dire un truc cool à propos de "boire avec les meilleurs potes du monde et d' passer du temps avec eux" ; mais maintenant vous pouvez vous brosser ! »  
« Ne boude pâs, Taupe, çâ ne te vâ pâs, » insista Imayoshi. Il se pencha en avant et trinqua sa bouteille contre celle de Mitobe. « Cette Minoh est plutôt bonne, pas vrai ? »  
_La Monkey à la pèche cuvée spéciale est meilleure, mais au moins la Minoh est bien une bière d'Osaka_, pensa-t-il. _Depuis quand je suis devenu un snob de la bière ? Ou un snob d'Osaka, maintenant que je n'habite plus Tokyo ?_

Mitobe secoua la tête et acquiesça en réponse à Imayoshi, en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière blonde aux reflets caramels. Il fut frappé brusquement par l'inspiration et tapa un message rapide :  
[J'ai une demi-douzaine de sœurs. Tu pourrais venir dîner à la maison, un soir où je serais de passage, pour t'habituer à être en présence d'un grand groupe de filles.] Mitobe passa son téléphone à Kasamatsu qui lut le message avant de le faire passer aux autres.  
« Est-ce qu'elles sont en âge d'avoir un copain ? » demanda-t-il, avec une petite lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.  
[Ma sœur la plus âgée sort avec Tsuchida de Seirin, mais la seconde a seize ans. Elle n'est pas silencieuse comme moi et elle ne saurait pas cuisiner même si ça devait lui sauver la vie, mais elle est gentille.]  
« Wouâh ! C'est une recommandâtiaon enthousiâste, Bâbillard ! » fit Imayoshi en rigolant. « Attends, Tsuchidâ ? Est-ce que c'est pâs ce bâtard aux yeux plissés qui joue Power-Forward pour l'Université Rikkyo ? »  
Quatre paires d'yeux se fixèrent instantanément sur le visage souriant d'Imayoshi et ses yeux plissés comme des fentes.  
« Il a vraiment dit ça ? » demanda Takao à Mitobe, qui était assis à sa gauche.  
_C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité_, acquiesça-t-il.  
Kasuga étendit le bras et parvint à piquer la bouteille de la main d'Imayoshi. Il la porta à son nez et la renifla d'un air théâtral, avant de la lui rendre.  
« Est-ce qu'il aurait souffert d'une lésion cérébrale traumatique depuis que je suis parti à la fac ? » demanda-t-il.  
« Si c'est le cas, il n'en a jamais parlé... » fit Kasamatsu.  
« Je crois que tu as officiellement atteint ta date de péremption, Saint, » le réprimanda Takao.  
« Ben, quoi ? » sourit Imayoshi. « On se caomprend entre gens qui se ressemblent ! »  
Un grognement collectif vira au rire collectif.

* * *

1 : PGPP : initiales des Point Guard Poker Players.  
2 : le surnom original de Ishida est "Slacker", littéralement Flemmard.  
3 :_ Iron Heart_ ou _Tesshin_ en japonais est le surnom qui a été donné par la presse au _Roi Découronné_ Kiyoshi Teppei, le Centre de l'équipe de Seirin.  
4 : _Bad Boy_ ou _Akudo_ en japonais est le surnom donné par la presse au _Roi Découronné_ Hanamiya Makoto, le Point Guard de l'équipe de Kirisaki Daiichi  
5 : _Kokuu _: en japonais _Oubli_ ou _Vide_. C'est le nom d'un des tirs spéciaux de Mibuchi  
6 : _Womb _: matrice ou utérus en anglais. Je vous laisse choisir la traduction que vous préférez... :)  
7 : le _Nigorisake_ est un saké non filtré qui présente une apparence laiteuse.

* * *

Et voilà, traduction terminée ! Il n'y a plus de chapitres, mais demandez à Kazu : je sais qu'elle a quelques idées de prochains chapitres, mais ne les as pas encore écrits...

Kazu aime les reviews, donc n'hésitez pas à en laisser pour elle, annexement pour moi, mais je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.

A bientôt !  
Ruth


End file.
